


Chinese translation on "Can be Mortal"

by renata



Category: One Piece
Genre: Gen
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-06
Updated: 2013-02-06
Packaged: 2017-11-28 10:18:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/673297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/renata/pseuds/renata





	Chinese translation on "Can be Mortal"

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [can be mortal](https://archiveofourown.org/works/276939) by [bluewalk](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluewalk/pseuds/bluewalk). 



【Can be Mortal, by Bluewalk】

 

他倆是擦身而過的船隻。

初遇山治時，十九歲的金髮青年過於滄桑，十九歲的金髮青年總急不可待地奉獻，十九歲的金髮青年為了海上那片朽木鏽鐵、為了從他人繼承而來的夢想、總甘願犧牲自己。

五呎九吋的青年身材高佻、身裹墨黑西服的青年時髦帥氣、豪華吊燈之下的青年風度翩翩；然而，焦點以外的青年卻截然不同。焦點以外的青年背肩傴僂有如無賴、焦點以外的青年囂張猖狂彷若流氓。只要一心脅逼蔑視他人、只要拼命威嚇挑釁萬物，世事就他媽不敢踐踏他的人生──金髮青年一直如此深信。

然而，金髮青年的嘶吼飽含慍怒、充斥惱火，並不特別嚇人；這種怒吼非但不會阻遏麻煩、更有如擺設齒頰留香的糕點，邀請麻煩共進茶點──麻煩怎麼還不如影隨形呢？

可是，『狗口長不出象牙』什麼的，大概是在形容山治吧。山治那張嘴實在不乾淨，每每噴出的髒話精彩得連克拉克首領都自愧不如──這可不是易事，因為就算金的想像力再富豐，也絕不可能想像到克拉克首領慚愧難堪的表情。

不單如此，山治的嘴巴似乎也附帶煙灰缸的功能。因為那小子煙不離口，像要讓尼古丁流遍全身，像要從呼吸間證明一切。

青年是個廚師。起初，金認為廚師什麼的都是女人活兒；然而，自鼻樑『精彩熱烈』地迎上那隻出奇結實的皮鞋後，他不得不重新審視自己的價值觀。

山治目空一切、山治異想天開、山治是（一眾暴力廚師嘴裏的）超級混帳，總是口舌招尤。

從金親身經歷得知，山治宅心仁厚。青年穿著貴得驚人的西服，落落大方地坐在粗糙污穢的圍欄上、被浪花飛沫濺了一身也毫不在意、精心整理的金髮被海鹹濕氣弄垮了也並不擔憂，只是救了金一命、卻是頂著一臉如獲救贖的笑意。山治微笑時，笑容總是燦爛得跟張臉格格不入、卻也天衣無縫；笑容總是真誠得無法直視。

這一切讓金無比感激，卻也無比困惑。

拐棍直擊山治胸側時，金知清楚知道那一定很痛，因為對方本來就瘦得能一手折斷；然而，山治雖是咳著滿嘴鮮血，卻也緊緊叼著香煙、緊緊頂著意志，一次一次的站起身來、一次一次的徒勞掙扎，然後金什麼都不知道了。

金把防毒面具抿向對方臉上時，山治狂亂絕望的拼命掙扎──十指深深陷入金的雙腕，烙下鐫刻心底的瘀傷；雙腿雜亂無章的狂暴踹踢，跟之前有條不紊、流暢自然的攻擊南轅北轍，跟之前他冷靜自持、甘願犧牲的攻勢背道而馳。現在，金為了救他準備犧牲，山治自是誓死不從。

山治目空一切、山治異想天開、山治是超級混帳、山治宅心仁厚；然而，山治也是個大笨蛋，因為除了他以外，誰都明白哲夫為何把夢想交托給他、誰都明白金為何把性命交托給他。金絕不會把面具拿開，因為金能明白這一切，因為山治，你是──

山治嘶喊金的名字時，含糊的聲音扭曲而憤怒，隱含一絲恐懼、滿滿充斥擔憂；金清楚知道對方在想什麼──『媽的媽的媽的你不能這樣做你不能這樣做不要再來了這種事不能再發生了』，卻只能默默在心裏跟對方道歉，而山治永遠不知道他的呼喊。

金大口咳著鮮血時，只隱約感到自己大限將至，更明確也更可怕的念頭，卻是山治再也不會寬恕自己──山治再也不會寬恕自己，因為金一旦為他而死，他過往十年苦心經營的一切都要被摧毁了。金知道山治為了他人、能輕易放棄自己、能輕易握殺自己。

金在山治臂間全身抽搐時、耳邊傳來山治焦慮高呼自己的名字時，他只覺得鬱悶難過、只覺得自己是個混蛋；因為山治無辜的內心早已斥滿自責、肩上背負的內疚沉重得要把他粉碎了──金只認識對方短短數小時，卻清楚明瞭對方的負擔。於青年說來，恩情竟比夢想更重要、恩情竟是驅策自己前行的動力；然而，沉甸甸的恩情要把山治壓垮了──這讓金恨得咬牙切齒。 

金總算明白，只要自己一死，山治殷殷切切地纏在喉頭的無形枷鎖就再也無法解開了；青年再也無法離開這那片朽木鏽鐵、再也無法擺脫從他人繼承而來的夢想了──喉間的罪疚感沉重得有若船錨，只要他一旦離開芭拉蒂，就會筆直沉到海底。

金知道山治絕不會因此恨他、山治無法因此恨他，因為他已經死翹翹了；他知道山治會直接沉沒、再也無法獲救了。

好吧──金一咬牙下定決心。好吧──這下子，金非得變成不死之身不可，起碼得一直撐著，起碼得撐至他倆分別、起碼得撐至山治把他遺忘了為止。等著瞧，這點小事他還是可以辦到的，憑著那一飯之恩，他一定可以辦到的；絕不能讓自己的性命成為對方的負擔、絕不能讓自己的性命加重對方的負擔。

所以金硬是掙起身來，把船員抬起來、把克拉克首領抬起來，挺得筆直的背項是不得不說的謊言：「這餐廳真惹人嫌啊。」山治卻是笑得一臉得意。不必讓他知道，讓他一輩子都不知道吧。

小船起航了，他倆是擦身而過的船隻。

 

END


End file.
